


Under My Skin

by footballffbarbiex



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/footballffbarbiex/pseuds/footballffbarbiex
Summary: When Antoine books a tattoo, he didn’t expect the chemistry to be there but he cannot ignore it.





	Under My Skin

Under My Skin.  
I was good at what I did.  
I was better than good. I was fucking amazing and I knew this.  
People flocked to me and my diary was booked up for a year in advance at a minimum. I’ve never had to advertise myself, my clients do that for me. I’ve done cover ups, new pieces, back pieces, whole body pieces, portraits, kawaii, movie/TV characters. I hadn’t found anything that I couldn’t turn my hand to. Celebrities lined up for my work upon their skin. Beckham was one of the first in the UK who did this and my little tattoo parlor became busy, more so than I could ever have anticipated. 

Facebook messages, phone calls, text messages, visits to the shop. I had to make deposits mandatory for all tattoos not just all day block bookings or pieces over a certain size. Even palm sized tattoos required a deposit due to being in demand.  
I was laid on the sofa arranging bookings and cancellations and going through the wait list which had only just started to take form when I received the message from him. He wanted to begin on his blank arm, he wanted a new sleeve and his existing one finishing but wanted to discuss ideas and also prices. Prices, he assured me, would not be an issue as he knew I would do a fantastic job.  
Curiosity took over and I couldn’t help but load my internet browser to see him. 

I was taken in by his looks immediately. The short blonde hair, the stunning bright blue eyes framed by long lashes and thick brows. A generous pout and beautiful bone structure. He was gorgeous and though I always remained professional, I knew that once I would have my hands on him, I would struggle to keep my thoughts pure and clean.  
And a struggle it was.  
I had drawn up a few ideas and sent him photos of each detail, wanting to make sure that he was 100% happy. Little to no alterations were done and we confirmed the price and the dates in which to complete this work. He booked day sessions, which were pricey but also cheaper than hourly rates. It meant we could work for around 6 hours with several breaks and I would also order in food so he was happy. 

When Antoine stepped into the shop, I was overcome with the instant feeling of lust. The need to strip off and have him on the tattoo table was coursing through me but I pushed those thoughts from my head and greeted him. When he smiled it reached his eyes, they were a light blue shade that day and I couldn’t stop staring at him. He’d flown back from the US as he was in between football seasons and the tan he’d developed made his teeth look super white and he just looked amazing. 

“It’s amazing to meet you. You have no idea how excited I am for this. You’re so much smaller than I thought!” He’d commented and held me at arms length as he’d taken in my appearance. I loved the way his eyes were all over my body but it did nothing for my imagination. Standing at 5”2 he towered over me and I felt incredibly vulnerable in the best way. Having a submissive personality I loved this. I could imagine the things he could do. My eyes had dropped to his fingers and I had to momentarily close my eyes and brace myself. 

This was so unprofessional on my behalf that I flushed with colour at the thought that I was so prepared to overstep the mark for this Frenchman who I’d seen for not even 2 minutes.  
“Can I get you a drink or are you prepared for this?” I asked him. He dropped his backpack into his waiting hand from his shoulder and unzipped it. “If you have a mini fridge I wouldn’t mind these being kept cold?” He pulled out several drinks and a chocolate bar. “Gotta keep my sugar levels up right?”  
I showed him the designs I’d printed onto the transfer papers and he’d looked over them while munching on the chocolate bar. He was very happy with them and excited to get started. Because of who he was, I turned the sign on the shop door to closed and lowered the blinds, not wanting to draw unnecessary attention to him. Something which he later confessed he appreciated.  
Holding the chocolate bar in his mouth, his hands had found the back of his hoodie and pulled it over his head. The action had revealed part of his abdomen, the light hair that circled his belly button and headed into his joggers had me biting the inside of my cheek and swallowing hard. Thankfully he never saw my eyes drift.

He sat so patiently and was incredibly happy to talk about both his footballing career and also his personal life. We bonded far quicker than I thought possible but it was a brilliant insight into his life and helped to pass the time. I’d started on his existing sleeve and finished that as he was telling me about his vacation to the US and what he had got up to whilst out there.  
I got him one of his drinks from the fridge as I started the outline near his shoulders and he happily sipped it whilst talking about his upbringing, what had interested him about football enough to want to pursue this as a career rather than a hobby and his first signings.  
He answered my questions without rolling his eyes as the question must have been asked a million times over. He showed as much enthusiasm as though I was the first to ever ask these. He was animated and laughing at old memories. At times I had to put the gun down as I was shaking with laughter. It was all very natural; nothing about that afternoon was forced. I was able to complete the outline all down his arm and he sat fantastically well with no complaints. We ate dinner together and he asked about my life. Was I dating or married? Did I have children? Could he see my tattoos? I’d gladly showed him some, as there were other tattoos which were in much more intimate places. He’d smirked at my words and muttered “that’s a shame.”  
Something which had given me hope as he told me that he’d been single for 9 months and had no girlfriend. 

Each time he’d come to visit me, we’d complete a new day session and have new things to talk about. The first session was predominantly based around Antoine. The second session he made sure he learnt as much as he could about me and wouldn’t take “there’s not much to learn about me. Your life is much more exciting than mine.” as an answer. A week after he’d left, I’d received the biggest box of chocolates, a customized bouquet of flowers that contained all of my favourites that I hadn’t expected him to remember and a note to say thank you for being so accommodating towards him.  
I was excited to see him next though I pretended I hadn’t received the gifts, something that he found amusing though I cracked later and thanked him profusely. His second sleeve looked incredible even if I say so myself. Once I’d cleaned him down he couldn’t stop turning his arm this way and that way. You could see how much it meant to him to have this piece finished and he was so proud.  
He forced me to take a selfie with him and included many hashtags about my store, my work and highly recommended my work.  
After the post, I received many, many bookings all based from Antoine’s recommendation. 

\---

I swing my legs and continue to colour in a design. Lately I’d started to paint/draw/pencil one-of-a-kind pieces that I sold through my page. The one I’m working on has been commissioned in memory of a clients’ pet that recently passed away. The door opens, a small bell rings as the door opens fully to notify me that someone has entered the shop.  
“I’ll just be a moment.” I call, wanting to finish this small bit of shading before I turn to the visitor.  
“Honey I’m home.” The accent hits my ears and sent a shiver down my spine. I grin and drop the pencil as I lick my lips and turn to look at him. He looks as amazing as I remembered and I can smell his cologne from where he stands. The smell of him fills the room and it does nothing for my urges. He’s wearing his black ripped jeans and a green Boston jersey. It’s clothes that I’ve seen him wear on his social media accounts but in person he just looks so good.  
“Look who is slumming it.” I laugh at him as I stand up and walk towards him.  
He grins down at me as he licks his lips. His hands are behind his back and I hear the soft click of the door being locked.  
“Holding me prisoner?” I ask with a smirk, hoping that I give off a cool and calm appearance though inside I’m shaking with nerves.  
“Something like that.” He laughs nervously and runs his hand through his hair before shaking out the soft curls that begin at the base of his neck.  
“What’s up?” I ask realizing that he’s never been nervous around me before.  
“I came to show you my healed tattoo. I thought you might want to see it?”  
“And you couldn’t email me?” I widen my eyes in humor at his words.  
“And I wanted to see you again. I think I forgot something here last time I came.” I frown as I try to think back to anything that he could have forgotten but I’d done a check before he left previously to ensure this did not happen.  
“I don’t think you did.” I try to think back. When I look back at him he’s grinning at me. “What?” I panic slightly knowing that I often pull faces when I’m concentrating.  
“You’re so innocent. It’s sweet.” This time I pull an intentional face at him.  
“Me? Innocent? You’re joking me right? What did you forget?”  
“I can’t go back home without doing this.” He closes the gap between us, cups my face and presses his lips to mine.  
My instinct is to step back but my feet moves forward and I fist his shirt to pull him closer to me as he deepens the kiss, his tongue teasing mine to test the waters before he kisses me harder. He grips my hips and pins me against him as we continue to kiss. Keeping his hands there, he begins to steer me into one of the rooms that I use as a break room. It has a corner sofa, houses the mini fridge, hot drinks machine and also a microwave.  
He continues to move me slowly throughout the studio until the sofa hits the backs of my knees. I feel him smile against my lips and he breaks the kiss. Running his hands up my body, he pushes me back onto the sofa and climbs on top of me between my legs.  
“If you don’t want me to do the things that I’ve been thinking about since I laid eyes on you, now would be the time to tell me to stop.” He says breathlessly. His eyes have darkened and his lips are now slightly swollen and a deep pink. I’d forgotten how much I liked kissing. 

“No chance,” I respond in the same breathlessness that he had. He grins at me before dipping his head and taking my mouth once more. He moves his weight and leans mainly on his left arm as his right hand finds my shirt hem and sneaks beneath it. His fingers skim my stomach and I feel my stomach muscles ripple beneath him as my stomach sucks in by itself at his touch. His fingers continue to dance upwards, skimming over my ribs until they reach my bra as his tongue mixes with mine once more.  
I groan into his mouth, feel my back arch as his fingers brush over my nipples as his hand reaches into my bra cup. He continues to kiss me with the same heat, the same passion as before as his thumb flicks over my nipple while the rest of his hand massages my breast.  
Against my hips I can feel him hardening causing me to reach down and stroke him through the soft denim. He hisses into my mouth as I continue to do so, enjoying the feel of him getting bigger and harder with each stroke and the subtle throb.  
His fingers leave my bra cup and flick the clasp between the cups opening it up and allowing my breasts to burst free from their closings. His lips leave mine, kiss their way along my jawline, down my neck and lingering on my pulse point; a smile on his lips as he feels how quickly my heart is beating. He leaves open mouth kisses as he goes down further, licks along my collarbones and gently nibbles at the skin as he continues to the swell of my breasts that’s visible in the V neck “boyfriend” shirt that I’d purchased.  
His lips leave my skin and he peers down at me. He really was gorgeous.  
“Arms up.” He says. Obediently, I lift my arms and he pulls my shirt over my head and throws it to the floor before he pulls the bra from me and this lands with the shirt. He grins down at me, “So much better than the thoughts I’ve had.” He whispers more to himself than to me. Lowering his head once more, he nips at the delicate skin there before his tongue laps over it, soothing it before his mouth closes over my nipple. My ultimate weakness as my nipples were certainly the way into my knickers. If you can pleasure me with my nipples, send pleasure through me then I’ll certainly allow you to venture further. And right now, I want him to venture down. 

I rake my fingers up from his length to the button of his jeans and pop it open before moving my attention to the zip. Forcing that down, I slide my hand inside his boxers and grip him. Adoring the way he feels in my hand, I begin to move it up and down the exposed shaft. I rub my thumb over the tip of his dick, feeling the slide of it against the tiny beads of pre-cum. He groans, the vibrations of it from his lips go through me. I feel it, the deep throaty groan that escapes him as he continues to press his lips to my skin, his tongue continues to tease me which keeps my hand moving. 

His free hand dips down to the waistband of my jeans and he mirrors my action, popping the button and pulling the zip down. His fingers delicately trace the outline of my knickers and with each subtle stroke, his fingers get lower underneath the material until he brushes my clit. My hips buck under his touch and we match each other’s rhythm. Antoine’s lips cross over to tease, lick and nip just hard enough at my other breast and nipple.  
Antoine’s fingers dip lower, slides down between my lips and inserts them inside. He makes a low moan as he feels how wet I am, a noise that I also make as I feel his fingers work. He withdraws them painfully slow and slides them back to my clit where he continues to stroke, press and circle against me. 

“I need you. I need you right now. My plans will have to be on hold.” He mumbles as he sits up. My hand pulls away from him and he removes his fingers. He looks down at me, his lips are darker now as are his eyes. He lifts his fingers and slowly licks them as his eyelids flicker.  
“You intend to resume these plans at a later point?” I ask him as his fingers hook through the belt hooks of my jeans and he pulls them over my hips, over the curve of my butt and down my legs where they find themselves being thrown onto my pile of clothes.  
“Oh certainly. I intend to have you many, many times before I leave England again. Unless you object to this?” He asks, his mouth curving into a smile already knowing the answer.  
“This isn’t fair you know.” I palm his crotch “I’m practically naked and you’re still dressed.” I bite my lip and look up at him. His eyes leave my face and travel over my body, taking in my tattoos that I couldn’t show him before. Tattoos are on my ribs, my hips, a pin up girl on my thigh and I have a full leg tattoo based on the Studio Ghibli movies.  
“I see what you mean about personal ones.” He says. “I’m glad I’ve stripped you to see this.” He chews the inside of his cheek as he reaches down to me, his fingers tracing each tattoo in appreciation. The action isn’t sexual in the slightest. There’s no sexual strokes about the way he touches them but the admiration on his face, the appreciation for it turns me on more. I watch his expression as he comes back to me; he’s out of the tattoo zone and pulls his shirt off. The light blonde hairs that I saw on the first day make me smile once more and I see that it stretches up and faintly covers his chest.  
“And those.” I nod to his jeans. He takes his time, painfully so to remove the jeans. Kicking off his trainers at the same time, he stands before me in only his boxers that leave nothing to the imagination as he strains against it. “I didn’t say stop.” 

Antoine merely raises his eyebrow. His hands find my knickers and in he swiftly rips them off and throws the material over his shoulder completely exposing me. He bends at the waist and collects his jeans and finds a condom. He places the packet between his teeth and pushes his boxers down. I’ve never been one to hide my emotions and so lust be all over my face as he laughs as he tears open the condom and rolls it down his dick.  
Climbing back onto the sofa, he positions himself between my legs and grips himself at the base ready. I shift my weight and get into a more comfortable position, lifting my leg and resting from my knee down on the back of the sofa to give him the best possible angle.  
“I don’t think so,” Antoine makes a flipping motion with his finger. “On your knees.”  
“I think I’ve just fallen in love with you,” I laugh, lowering my leg again and turning myself over. My chest pressed into the sofa as I get onto my knees, my ass firmly in the air and my arms resting beside my head.  
Behind me, Antoine groans. “I love that you go down fully,” He comments, his hand smoothes over my ass, over the small of my back and down my spine before retracing back. There, he places his hand on my ass cheek and applies a little pressure to get a better view.  
I feel the tip of his cock at my entrance. I suck in a deep breath as he thrusts into me. Half way at first before pulling out and entering me until his pubic bone hits my ass and I know I’ve taken everything. I’ve never heard the noise that comes from me before, a combination of a whimper, a cry and a groan. My breath catches in my throat as he continues to thrust into me, his hands gripping my hips. Pleasure ripples through me and intensifies as Antoine becomes verbal, a low throaty growl that has my vaginal walls clenching around him and my eyes to roll into my head as the tightened sensation adds more nerves to be touched, pleased and fully enjoyed.

His thrusts are a steady rhythm, an even pace that satisfies the both of us. My fingers curl into the fabric of the sofa, needing something to grip, something to hold onto while he fucks me hard. A hand leaves my waist and trails up my back once more, reaching for my hair.  
“Is this ok?” He all but shouts. I can’t respond verbally without moaning so I nod. His fingers curl into my hair, gripping the handful of locks in a pressure that I’m fine with. The action forces my head backwards, my back to arch further and the studio to be filled with both of our moans in unison. 

I find myself beginning to push back against him, meeting each of his thrusts until he stops thrusting into me and it’s me that’s fucking him. I match the pace he’d set and while it feels amazing for me, Antoine’s moans outweigh mine as he watches the way I take his dick all the way, the way I ride him in this position without hesitation and without stopping. I continue to rock and back and forth on my knees, pushing myself against him, forcing him deep inside me each time with such passion that the sounds of my ass slapping against his hips fill the room.  
“Fuck you feel so amazing. I won’t last much longer.” He whines. Biting my lip hard, I push backwards harder, building my pace quicker with each thrust against him, loving the way he feels inside me, loving the way he sounds, the way he makes my body feel.  
He releases his hair and grips my hips once more as I keep up the pace. He hisses and bucks against me, causing me to slow and gently rock against him as he expels a stream of words in French and holds my hips still while he comes. I feel him shake slightly behind me and his hands are unsteady against me as he begins to pull out. His breathing is uneven as he moves his weight and sits down. I turn to the right, allowing my body to fall against the back of the sofa and slump down onto it. 

I watch him slide the condom off and tie it before dropping it onto his jeans and picking up his boxers to pull them back on. “That was fucking amazing.” He laughs and drops his head back against the sofa as I curl myself up and smile at him.  
“I can’t say I’ve ever received a tip like that for my tattooing services.”  
“It’s a first for me too.” He grins. His cheeks are flushed and he has small beads of sweat around his temples. His adams apple bobs as he swallows and his chest heaves as he tries to stabilize. “I had no idea that I’d feel this way.”  
“And what way is that?”  
“Like a school boy again. I’m crushing on you.” He finally turns his head to look at me, a smile playing on his lips. He leans over and laces his fingers through mine. Once secure, he pulls me up into a sitting position and wraps his arms around me.  
“I’m crushing on you too.” I admit. “Though I’ve broken so many professional levels right here.”  
“Usually I’d find it disrespectful for a business to fuck over their customers but in this case I fully approve. Assuming it’s only me.” He smiles. I smile back as my eyes drop to his lips. Angling my head upwards, I press my lips to his and kiss him deeply.  
“It’s definitely only you.”  
“Good, because I intend to stick around a little while longer. I have to woo you somehow and I really don’t fancy sharing you. Unless you’re into that type of thing,” he wiggles his eyebrows and I laugh hard.  
“I guess I’ll be adding you to more than just my portfolio then.”  
“If I have my way, yes you will. This is only just starting.”  
Snuggling against his chest, I’d never been more thankful to take a booking before.


End file.
